Kryptonite is My Kryptonite
by xXTheEmoPunkKngXx
Summary: What if Kal-El and Kara Zor-El weren't the only Kryptonians sent to earth. Meet Celle Dru-Zod and Roea Jor-El or their earth names, Cece and Rocky. Cece was and orphan growing up and ended up running away at the age of nine. Rocky was the loved girl who grew up in a adopted family but never knew. now read how they discover destinies as earth rulers or saviors. R&R,Like,Fav,Follow


AN: I am deeply sorry. I was supposed to put this up on Friday for JaredDude but I fell asleep typing, then my sister deleted all my fan-fiction files (And The Back Ups) for a cruel prank while I was asleep. This is the only story I could remember since I was typing it before I fell asleep. But it is not 100% like the first version. And sorry that it's short but I just ran out of what to type. And any questions or thoughts either P.M me or put it in a Review. Enjoy

Not a lot could Scare Cece. But what was happing right now scared the hell out of her. She was sitting in a cell with her best friend Rocky Blue trying to figure out a way to escape. And yet none came to mind since there powers were out of the question.

"Rocky stop pacing your making me worry" Cece said from her part of the cell.

Rocky snapped towards her "I can't, I am scared. I knew I shouldn't have listened to you. I knew not to listen but nooooo. I had to listen to you. I told you I saw that the Batman had the green rocks. But 'Rocky if we go super-sonic the rocks won't effect us' oohh I knew not to listen to you. -"

"Rocky how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Until we get out of this cell!" she snapped turning towards Cece

Cece huffed. She knew that if this was a regular cell that they could get out easily. But this cell was something new to them. Their powers were somehow negated in here. So in the meantime her thoughts ran back to how everything began.

Cece was just nine years old and she had already gone through 8 foster homes growing up. All of them had lasted a year or half a year before they sent her back to the orphanage. And all of them said the exact same thing: "She's a freak"

That statement was something that was never new to her. She had known it too. She had done things that she knew that other children her age could never do. At five she had lifted a rock that was big as her like it was a pebble. At six she ran so fast she ended up in Washington far from present home in Arizona. At seven she walked out in the middle of the street and a car hit her, she was fine, not a scratch on her, if only that could be said for the car or the driver. And now at age nine she began to get more curses beard upon her. She set her teachers desk on fire just by starring at it, and she froze her soup by blowing on it softly. And she was able to hear whispers from miles away. This led her to hear her 8th foster family discuss about sending her back to the orphanage while she was in her room with the door closed. This is when she decided she's had enough of the foster homes and families. She would runaway.

And so she did. After her ninth birthday she gathered as many cloths she could fit in her backpack, left a note on her bedroom door, the Super-Speeded away.

And for the next three years she's been on the run. Using places such as abandoned warehouses and houses for sleep and living. But she never seemed to stay in one area for long, she would slip up and someone would see her use her powers. But then there was this one time where she knew she wasn't a freak. Or at least she wasn't the only one. It was when she was in Chicago. She had only been there for a few day's and already likening it. When she was here she had learned that she could run faster than when she was a kid, making her a blur when running. With newfound confidence she began stealing. It started with small stuff, pick-pocketing, stealing gold-watches and other things that the fat cats of Chicago could easily replace.

Then it all stopped when Cece met Rocky. Well she tried to steal from her, that's how she knew she wasn't a freak.

Cece was doing her usual rounds of the city when she had spotted Rocky. She had both arms around herself to try and warm herself against the cold September air. It was a nice easy target, how could Cece resist?

Cece held her breath ran (Super Sonic of course) and took Rocky's wallet out of her pocket.


End file.
